A Devil's Sickness
by Fabled Soul
Summary: Kick is sick and it takes a certain blonde to point it out.  One Shot  My first story.


**Woot! Another finished story... that's only a page long... but it's progress! (Fist pump) This story and 'I wonder why' have been collecting dust in my computer for like... 3 or 4 months? Okay well, on with the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: ... I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING! Kick Buttowski/ Clarence, Kendall Perkins/herself, and anything else that is mentioned... even their emotions I don't own! I just admit to messing with!**

**...Happy Mr. Copyright Lawyer pants? **

It seemed like life just wouldn't go on if the famous Clarence 'Kick' Buttowski didn't do a death defying stunt everyday. A certain blonde imagined the sky turning grey over the town with unstoppable rain showers and possibly an Earthquake wrapped up in their somewhere.

However, one day... it happened!

Kendall had emerged from the school doors feeling tired and overwhelmed with the latest assignment she had been given, 'I'll be up all night again for sure!' the girl moaned as she walked over to the bus.

"Kick! Watch out!" cried Gunther before a horrible crashing noise filled her ears causing her to spin around. Kick, or rather, Clarence had been extremely out of it today. Not in his usual slouch way he did on the desks and chairs in the classroom. He looked sweaty and a little pale.

Kendall watched as the white and red clothed daredevil breathed out heavy breaths like he'd ran a thousand miles. That was not him at all! Clarence never even broke a sweat when doing any wipe out or stunt!

"You okay, Kick?" she caught Gunther ask his good friend, "You don't look so-"

"I'm fine, Gunther!" he blasted out, "Stop pestering me about it!"

Kendall saw the hurt in the daredevil's friends eyes as he gave a small apologetic nod.

"Are you riding the bus, miss Kendall, or not?"

She glanced over to the bus driver then back at Kick and Gunther. Giving a heavy sigh she continued on the bus.

"Kendall? Will you please go out and bring me the mail?" she heard her mother ask from up top the stairs.

"Sure, mom!"

As Kendall followed down the white gravel path to their black mailbox she noticed a blue shirted blonde sitting across the street. It was Gunther, staring hard at the black tar on the road like it was amazing.

"Gunther!"

He snapped up to look at her, "Hey Kendall." he pouted before continuing his stare.

Kendall looked around for a white and red dressed boy but found no one but Gunther, "Where's Clarence?"

"Home."

The way he said it made her brow raise, "Home? Why?"

"I think he's sick and so does his mom," he explained, "so she made him stay inside."

"I see."

"He wanted to sneak out and practice more stunts but I told him his health is more important than that." Gunther explained.

Kendall rolled her eyes in no surprise to Clarence's urge for adrenaline, as Gunther continued, "Kick got all mad at me and told me I wasn't a really good friend for not helping him out."

At the comment her brows furrowed a bit, "So Clarence REALLY believes he's not ill?"

Gunther shook his head as he stood up in depression, "I don't know, but theirs no reasoning with him any other way."

Kendall felt a slight pinch of pity for the Sweden boy as he walked off kicking a pebble at his feet.

That night Kendall awoke to a strange sound outside causing her to peek out at the bedroom window to see none other than Clarence ripping it up on the half pike he and Gunther had built down the street away from the neighbors (by force of course).

She watched him for a few moments before glancing at her clock that flashed 1:30AM.

'That boy!' she muttered to herself, 'It's nearly 2 in the morning in freezing temperatures of fall and he's out there doing tricks when he's SICK!'

Quickly without a second thought the young blonde slipped on a pair of jeans and a heavy pink sweater with brown shoes and marched out the door carrying a red wool scarf.

"Clarence!"

The daredevil nearly leaped out of his skin at the sudden cry of his name as he had taken a quick break in his exercises, "W-What K-Kendal?"

She blinked at his stutter before her icy blue eyes narrowed, "Why are you out here? You should be inside getting over your co-"

"Don't say it!" Kick snapped, causing Kendall to jump a bit at his anger, "I'm not sick! Great stuntmen like me don't get sick!"

Kendall's fear washed away fast, "Oh they don't?"

"No!"

She observed his pale sweaty face along with the clouds of heavy breath's coming out of his mouth. If she didn't convince him to get into warmth soon it was likely he'd get ammonia out here.

Slowly, without realizing what she was doing, the blonde girl walked up to the helmeted daredevil staring down at him in a glare that he returned just the same, "What?" he snipped before his eyes grew wide at the cool touch of her slim fingers brushing his cheeks.

"See?" Kendall announced, fighting a blush, "You are sick! You're skin is frying while you're body is shaking!"

Kick wanted to retaliate at her and tell her she was wrong but the sensations he was getting from her skin against his was making it hard. So hard in fact, he hadn't noticed he'd cupped his gloved hands over hers to let out a relaxing moan, "You do have a point." he said smoothly after shutting his eyes, not noticing the cherry cheeks on the tall blonde, "You're skin is cold and soft on my warm skin."

"S-See? Now go inside!"

Kick snapped back open his eyes at her to glare a moment before a red scarf was draped around his neck, "At least after you show me that new trick you've been practicing."

And so on that one cold fall night, a sick devil was spotted impressing a girl he'd soon one day come to love.

_**END**_

**(Drops to knees) I...don't know how to explain how OOC this probably is but... BE KIND TO ME! R&R!**

**I dusted it off as much as I could.** **O and if you know NoAverageAngel76...yea...she's my little Sister...sorry to say. **


End file.
